Persona 3, Destined to Duel
by AppleJuiceSquid
Summary: What happens when Makoto Yuki of Persona 3, and the other Persona-Users instead live in a world ruled by card games, with a Duel Spirit or two by their side, instead of being able to summon the manifestation of their personality? "Persona 3, Destined to Duel", that's what! Now featuring the FeMC I guess. Hooray for spirit world shenanigans.
1. Entrance Exam

Hey! "AJ" AppleJuiceSquid here. Welcome to Persona 3, Destined to Duel, which is an uncreatively named _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _and _Persona 3_ Crossover.  
What happens when the characters we all know and love from _Persona 3 _are instead students at Duel Academy? Well... you won't find out yet. Because Makoto Yuki doesn't arrive at Duel Academy until next chapter, sorry!

* * *

The blue-haired young man sits, waiting for his entrance duel to start. He was under the impression that he barely passed the written exam, but he in fact got high marks and simply had not yet been notified of this fact. He shuffles his deck and draws a starting hand, simply to see what he would get. He nods his head, and looks at the first card that he drew. "Good to see you again... Orpheus."

* * *

Personality Incarnate – Orpheus  
Level 4  
LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect

1500 ATK  
1000 DEF

(Quick Effect) You can remove 1 Skill Counter from a card you control, change the Battle Position of a Monster.  
You can remove 2 Skill Counters from a card you control, take control of a Monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

* * *

He was about to recall the strange events which led to his obtaining of these "Personality Incarnate" cards, but his train of thought was interrupted by an announcement being made.

**"Makoto Yuki. Please go to Duel Field 2 for your entrance examination duel." **

When Makoto reached the arena, he was faced with someone who seemed to be an ordinary teacher. Makoto walks up to the man, and offers a handshake before they start the duel.

"You certainly have better manners than the last person I had to examine today," the teacher says, "but now, it's time to start _your_ examination."

The two take a few steps back, to be on the opposite sides of the arena. Makoto adjusts his dark blue jacket, before putting on his Duel Disk. "Permission to go first?" he asks, to which the response was "Permission Granted."

Life Points: 4000  
Starting Hand: 5 Cards

**Duel Start!**

"Alright… so first, I summon 'Personality Incarnate – Orpheus', in Attack Position."  
**ATK:1500**

"And I'll activate the Equipment Spell Card 'Enchanted Lyre'… I guess. This increases his Attack Points by 500, and lowers all Skill Counter costs to activate his effects by 1."

**ATK: 1500 2000**

"Then I play the Normal Spell Card 'Snuff Soul', which allows me to place 2 Skill Counters onto a monster I control. So Orpheus now has 2 Skill Counters."  
He pauses for breath and considers his options with the last 2 cards in his hand.  
"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Very impressive, Yuki. A monster with 2000 Attack Points, and it was a mere normal summon? Now, Draw!"  
The teacher considers his options for a few seconds.  
"I summon the Skilled Dark Magician."  
**ATK: 1900**

"Now, each time a Spell Card is activated, he gains a Spell Counter. When he has three of these, I can sacrifice him to Special Summon the Dark Magician from my Deck."

_"Dark Magician? Who would have thought that such a rare card would be in one of the test decks."_

"But I won't use that effect just yet. By activating the Spell Card called Mage Power, my Skilled Dark Magician gains 500 Attack Points for each Spell or Trap Card that I control."  
**ATK: 1900 2400**

"Now… Skilled Dark Magician, attack Personality Incarnate – Orpheus."

Unfortunately for the teacher, Makoto had a different plan for this Battle Phase. He yawns, before revealing his Face-Down Card. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, 'Personality Skill – Agi,' by removing 1 Skill Counter from a card I control, I can destroy a monster you control, or I can deal 500 points of damage to your Life Points.  
I think that, this time, I'll destroy your monster."

Orpheus plays a quick tune, summoning up a fireball that consumes the Magician in the middle of its attack.

"Very well," the teacher states, "It seems that I shall have to play one card face down, and then end my turn."

"Thank you," Makoto answers as he draws another card, a small smile emerging upon his face as he looks at the new addition to his hand. "This will do nicely."

"Alright, I wasn't planning to reveal my strongest Monster Card before even getting to the Academy in the first place. But I activate the Spell Card 'Pentagon Spread.' This allows me to conduct a Fusion Summon using exactly 5 monsters from the Deck that were specifically named on the Fusion Monster Card. So, by fusing the 'Personality Incarnate' monsters 'Loa', 'Pale Rider', 'Samael', 'Mot' and 'Alice.'"  
As he speaks, he places each card into the Graveyard slot on his Duel Disk.  
"This allows me to Fusion Summon 'Personality Incarnate – Thanatos.'"  
**ATK: 2500**  
"When he's Special Summoned, he gains 4 Skill Counters, but I don't think that I'll need to use those this duel. Now… Thanatos! Attack his Life Points directly!"  
As Thanatos rushes forward, the teacher flips up his Face Down card, and calls out "Mirror Force!"  
Makoto looks slightly shocked at this reveal, but quickly regains his composure. "I play the Quick-Play Spell 'Personality Skill – Bufu' from my hand. By paying 1 skill counter, from Thanatos this time, I can negate your Spell or Trap card from activating. Thanatos' attack still goes through."

**Teacher LP : 4000 1500**

"And now… Orpheus… Finish the duel, attack directly."

As Orpheus attacks, and ends the duel, the teacher starts to clap.  
"Well done, Mr. Yuki, well done. You're now officially a student at Duel Academy."

* * *

Please, leave a review to let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for the effects of Makoto's "Personality Incarnate" monsters. The effects of a card will only be posted in a way that interrupts the story if a character actually takes time to read them in-story. Otherwise, I'll put them at the end like this.

* * *

**Personality Incarnate - Thanatos**

**Level 10  
DARK/Fiend/Fusion/Effect**

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000  
**

**Personality Incarnate - Loa + ****Personality Incarnate - Pale Rider + ****Personality Incarnate - Samael + ****Personality Incarnate - Mot + ****Personality Incarnate - Alice**

**When this card is Special Summoned: Place 4 Skill Counters on it.**

**You can remove 3 Skill Counters from this card, Destroy 2 cards on the Field.  
**

* * *

**Pentagon Spread**

**Normal Spell Card**

**Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by sending 5 Fusion Material Monsters specified on the Fusion Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard**

* * *

**Enchanted Lyre**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The Monster Equipped with this card gains 500 ATK.  
If the Equipped Monster is "Personality Incarnate - Orpheus", you need to pay 1 fewer Skill Counter than specified to activate its effects.**


	2. Cornered By Memories

Author's Notes:  
I'm not planning to have a duel in every single chapter, because I don't know what decks the other characters would play. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.

* * *

Social Stats:

Academics: "Above Average."  
Charm: "Plain."  
Courage: "Determined."

* * *

Makoto stares absent-mindedly out of the window, now on his way to Duel Academy. Apparently he did better than he thought in the entrance examinations, as his yellow uniform would tell. Not particularly what he'd like to wear, but he's sure he can move up to Blue soon enough. The sea below was a colour pleasing to his eye, a colour much like his mother's eyes now that he comes to think of it. Without thinking about it, he takes 'Personality Incarnate – Orpheus' out of his deck box, and gazes at the card.

"Don't worry… we'll be there soon," he says to the card, drawing a few stares from other second-year students in the helicopter. He didn't care, however, and thought back to story of how he obtained the first of his 'Personality Incarnate' cards, those being 'Orpheus' and 'Eurydice.' He was given the other ones at the same time, but 'Orpheus' and 'Eurydice' felt the most important to him.

* * *

**7 years before present day:**

Makoto, at this point a 9-year-old child, sits alone in his bedroom. He was watching a duel going on outside his window, when his father walked into the room. "Hey Makoto, what are you doing just now?" Makoto answers, truthfully. "Well… You remember that I work as a card designer, don't you? I might have a card or two up here" his father taps the side of his own head "that I'm designing to be extra-special for you." Makoto smiles up at the man, and asks "Really? Wow… I didn't think you were allowed to do that." His father gives a laugh, and responds with "Well, as long as I don't tell anybody that I designed it for you, they'll never expect it!"

* * *

**6 years before present day:**

Over the past year, Makoto's father had gotten ill, but had been working diligently nonetheless to create the promised cards for his son.  
He may have been working himself too hard, and not getting enough rest, because his condition seemed to be getting worse and worse.

One day, on a visit to the hospital to see his father, Makoto had brought his cards with him, on the off chance that he would be allowed a quick duel with him. Surprisingly, it turned out that he was in fact allowed to. 

LP: 4000

Starting Hand: 5 cards

**Duel Start!**

"Alright, so I'll go first," his father says to him, "Ah! I think I'll start with two face down cards, and a face-down monster. Your turn."

Makoto draws his card, and looks at his hand. "Hmm… so if I start by activating the Spell Card 'Pot of Greed', so I can draw two more cards." His father nods, and doesn't respond with a card. "Then… if I summon 'Arcana Force I – The Magician', I have to flip a coin. If it is heads, his attack doubles for the turn when a Spell Card is Activated, but if it's tails then you gain 500 life points whenever a Spell Card is Activated." He flips the coin. Heads. "Oh, that's good."

**Arcana Force I – The Magician: ATK 1100**

"Then I attack the face-down monster!"

His father flips up the face-down monster card. "Personality Incarnate- Eurydice. You take 400 points of damage." **DEF: 1500**

**Makoto LP: 4000 3600**

"Aww man… alright. Now I'll just… um… play a face down card and end my turn."

His father draws a card, and places it upon the playing field. "Now I'll play Personality Incarnate – Orpheus, in Attack position." **ATK: 1500  
**"Now Orpheus will attack the Magician."

"Wait a second, Dad… I activate my Trap Card, 'Empress's Staff'. So your attack is negated, the battle phase ends, and then you take 500 damage! Take that!"

**Dadkoto LP: 4000 3500**

"Very good. I'll just play the Spell Card called Chewing Soul, to give Orpheus 4 "Skill Counters". Then I will end my turn."

Makoto draws to start his turn. "Then… umm… if I summon 'Arcana Force VI – The Lovers'," **ATK: 1600**, "so then I have to flip another coin," he does so, and luckily it's another 'Heads'. "Nice! So now if I do a Tribute Summon of an 'Arcana Force' monster, I can use 'The Lovers' as 2 tributes!"

Makoto takes a moment to think about what to do next…  
"Then I activate the Spell Card 'Double Summon', so I can do another Normal Summon this turn! I use the extra Normal Summon to Summon 'Arcana Force 0 – The Fool'!"

**ATK: 0**

Makoto flips the coin, yet again, and gets 'Heads' again, "Aww man… ok. So now my card effects that target 'The Fool' are negated and destroyed. But that doesn't matter, because since I control 3 monsters… I can send them all to the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Arcana Force EX – The Dark Ruler'."

**ATK: 4000**

Makoto's dad looks at the card and exclaims "What a powerful card. What do you think you'll be able to do with it?"  
"I flip a coin!" Makoto does so, and gets 'Tails', "Alright, so since I got 'Tails' on the coin flip, when he's destroyed, everything on the Field is destroyed." Makoto smiles, and then exclaims "Now my Monster attacks 'Orpheus'!"

His father flips up a face down card, and exclaims "I activate my Quick-Play Spell called Personality Skill A-"

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Before Makoto could finish remembering the events of that duel, he was interrupted by a Red Uniform-Wearing, Black Cap-Wearing student who was getting a bit close to him, and speaking "so that's why I think you're a transfer student, am I right?" Makoto looks at him. "Personal Space."

Makoto thinks that he was ignored, as the student continues on to introduce himself "Anyway, I'm Junpei Iori. Welcome to the Academy. What's your name?"

Makoto looks at him, and says "Makoto Yuki," calmly, before he returns to looking out of the window. Academy Island was finally in sight. "So that's it… Duel Academy."


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Author's Note:**

Mini-Chapter: Welcome to Duel Academy. Sorry it's so short, I wasn't really sure where to take it at the end of the chapter. So instead of doing that, I decided to just end it there, and write another mini chapter. I'm working on it right now, as I upload this.

* * *

"So this is it, the Duel Academy." Makoto quietly says to himself as he walks off of the plane. "I wonder what the dormitories are like… Probably better than the last school I was at, at least." Unfortunately for our… hero? Maybe? He doesn't know the way to the Yellow dormitory building, and so Makoto starts to wander about, hopefully he'll find it. Which he does! (Hooray)

"Looks pretty nice… wonder where my room is." He says to himself, as he walks into the building. He looks around the entrance room, there seems to be nobody. Except, that is, for a child. The child walks up to Makoto, and says "I think you're late. You'll have to sign here," the child holds up a clipboard with what appears to be some sort of contract typed onto it, "don't worry, it just says that you accept responsibility for your actions. Regular contract stuff." Makoto skims it, something about choosing your fate by your own free will, taking responsibility for actions, assistance provided on the journey…

Makoto signs it, without a word spoken.

"Thank you," the child says, before he starts to disappear, "and good luck…"

Well! That was interesting! But now Makoto needs to sign in on the… actual… sign-in-sheet… oh god, what did Makoto get himself into? Probably just sold his soul to a duel spirit or something. Hah, as if. It's not like Duel Spirits are actually Real or anything. Right?

Makoto looks at the sheet, in an attempt to figure out where his room is.

"Room A-23? Alright… I wonder if I have to have a roommate or not…" Makoto wanders over to the appropriate room, huh. It's pretty nice, he has the room to himself and the bed is rather comfortable. A lot of space for homework and other assignments, along with doing… whatever else he would do using the desk. Makoto lies on the bed, and looks up at the ceiling.


	4. Spirited Dreams

**Author's Note:**

The 4th chapter! In which, Hamuko exists. I normally don't call her Hamuko, but it felt slightly more fitting since it's Makoto instead of Minato for this story. But only for one scene. She's probably going to be more important later, but not very much. If you want her to be in this a lot more than just a social link, perhaps elevated to "Party Member" status, then leave a review and tell me what cards she would play. Because I'm only letting the main Protagonist of a Persona/Yu-Gi-Oh! story have "Personality Incarnate" as their deck theme. I don't know what I'd do for the Persona 5 guy, but when we get to the point that the equivalent of Persona Q would happen, I have the Persona 4 protagonist's deck planned out. That'll be kept a surprise though! As it would be a side story that doesn't impact upon the main storyline of this one.  
Blah blah, I don't own Persona 3 or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other related property. The usual.

* * *

Makoto slowly fell asleep after lying down on his bed. He finds himself in a strange room, it almost looks like a combination of a lift and a fortune-teller's room, or something like that. He seems to be alone. Makoto sits down in the chair, which the back of seems to resemble The Lyre on the card artwork for 'Personality Incarnate – Orpheus', strange. Not that Makoto would complain though, he thinks that it looks quite nice. Then, from the chair on the other side of the table, he hears a voice.

"Hello, and welcome… to the Velvet Room."

The hell? There wasn't anybody there before, and now there's this long nose dude? How did he get here? Oh, right. It's a dream, it doesn't have to make sense.

"I am actually dreaming… correct?"

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. So in a way, you are both dreaming and wide awake while you are here."

Makoto sighs, "That doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure you'll come to understand this place further once you've spent some more time here. Now… my name is Igor. I have summoned you here in your dreams, to inform you that the contract you signed has been received. This means that you can access the… services that I can provide to help you on your journey."

"Okay," Makoto responds simply, not particularly caring about this.

"Perhaps I should let you go back now, our meeting here has taken quite a while in your world."

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! Somebody was at the door to Makoto's room. Makoto sighs, having been woken up by this, before he goes to open the door. Standing outside the door was a girl, about a year or so younger than him, with brown hair and red eyes. His younger sister. Of course she had to be in the same dormitory building as him, and know what room he was going to be sleeping in. Why can't Hamuko just leave him alone? He was trying to sleep, even if said sleep was interrupted by the old man with the long nose. Whatever, that dream really was weird.

"Hamuko… why did you have to wake me up?"

"Aww… come on, Makoto! I was going to take a look around the island, and get used to the place. I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, but I guess not."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to sleep again."

Makoto closes the door, leaving Hamuko standing there, mildly annoyed, before he goes back to sleep.

* * *

In this dream, Makoto finds himself in a place that seems to resemble Duel Academy Island, but everything is sort of green, for some reason. Normal, isn't it? He walks out of the Yellow dormitory building, and looks over at the forest. Huh. Why's that bee so big? Almost looks like that card… what was it called? Killer Needle or something? Or was that an attack from one of those videogames he used to play? It was an old card that looked like a giant bee or wasp anyway, that's what he was trying to think of. That's interesting, though. That a card seems to exist here, almost like it's one of those "duel spirit" things that certain people seem to think exist. Ah, yes. She probably thinks that her cards talk to her in her sleep or something. Stupid Hamuko. But more importantly, Makoto should really get going. He looks up at the sky, the moon looks much larger than normal. Maybe it's closer? Or maybe there's just somebody duelling nearly, and they played the "Mystical Moon" card. Yeah, that's it. It's probably just that some people are using some field spell card that he hasn't heard of, and that's why everything looks weird. Makoto continues to wander the grounds, but there didn't seem to be anybody there. He thought that he saw a person off in the distance, but when he walked closer, it turned out to be an oddly-shaped plant.

He continues walking, for what feels like another ten minutes. Now he had arrived in one of the dueling arenas in the main building, which made him realise that he should check if he remembered to pick up his cards. As it turns out, the only card that he had with him was his 'Personality Incarnate – Orpheus', and if he could have chosen a different card to be the only one with him, he wouldn't have. He hears someone walking into the room, and looks over to see who it was.

"That's either a really good costume, or you're actually the 'Summoned Skull' card…" Makoto sighs, "I'm dreaming again, aren't I? There's no way that this could be real."

The spirit before him starts to speak in a loud, booming voice. "How did you enter this world?! Those who enter this world without permission are to be eliminated."

"I don't know, nor do I care to be here. If you'd kindly show me a way out, I'll just leave."

"I'm sorry, human. But I cannot let you leave that easily. You will have to defeat me, in order to leave this room."

"… so you, apparently a living trading card, want to fight me? Let me guess, you want a game of Duel Monsters, don't you?"

"Impossible! How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"Because that's how everybody seems to solve their problems around here? Considering it's literally a school for that game, at least this place seems to be Duel Academy. But anyway, I can't duel you. I only have one card with me."

=To be continued!=

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the cliffhanger! But I just had to, but anyway! Leave a review with your theory for what happens next, or maybe just to tell me how I'm doing this "writer" business totally wrong. "Favourite" and "Follow" if you enjoyed and want to see more! Or don't, if people don't favourite it more, then that means that I'll just have to step up my game, right?


	5. Spirit Battle! VS Summoned Skull

**Author's Note: Sorry I took a while, I finished this last week and forgot to upload it.**

* * *

"Well then, human. You have only one card you say? Check again, your other cards might have shown up."

Makoto checks his card box, as the Summoned Skull spirit ordered.

"Huh… wonder how you guys got here, you weren't there when I last checked. Looks like I have my old deck now." Makoto yawns, "so I guess I'll be beating you and getting back to bed then."

The Summoned Skull holds up a card of itself, "I think I'll simply attack you myself. I don't need any servants to fight you for me." Makoto, slightly surprised, grabs a starting hand of 5 cards, hoping that one of them would help him fight this. Looks like it's an actual fight, not a duel.

"Alright… then, uhh… Go! Arcana Force 0 – The Fool! Defence Position!"

The card appears in front of the blue-haired boy, yet with one strike, Summoned Skull manages to cut it to pieces.

"But… I thought that Fool can't be destroyed in Battles?"

"Only in your human game, but in a life-or-death battle like this, nothing is protected."

Makoto places his hand to his head, having a slight headache starting to develop. He then looks at his cards…

"Then that means that I don't need to follow the summoning rules, right?" Makoto holds a card up into the air, "go… Arcana Force XXI – The World! And if the game statistics are accurate, then he's strong enough to defeat you!"

Except… World and Skull were now having a quiet conversation, and World seems to have joined its former enemy.

"Now… It appears that you aren't powerful enough to command the respect of The World, here. Stand back, World. I can take care of him myself." Summoned Skull aims a punch at Makoto, who doesn't bother trying to avoid it.

"Ow… That really hurt. Thought you couldn't get hurt in dreams."

"DREAM!? You dare think that this is a mere dream? This is as real as the world you normally inhabit."

"but I showed up here after I went to sleep."

"Perhaps your spirit was summoned here by somebody, while your body rests… No matter!" It aims another punch at Makoto, who ducks underneath it and declares "I activate the Equipment Spell Card, Axe of Despair!" As the axe appears in his hands, he rolls underneath Summoned Skull, and swings it wildly at the Duel Spirit's back. Such an action took a lot of his courage. "AARGH!" It screams, as the Axe of Despair slices through its back. The Summoned Skull turns to face Makoto, as he runs around its side, to aim a slash with the axe at the side of the Duel Spirit. It falls to its knees, and The World continues to watch from the side, impressed by the performance of its summoner. "Now, that's that. Let me leave now. Unless you want to 'axe' me to fight you again?" That joke was so horrible, that you would have lost charm, except you had none to lose. "I'm not dead yet." The Summoned Skull stands up, and strikes at Makoto again, so he crouches down, and slashes at his enemy's arm. It starts to dissolve into a strange black goo-like substance. "The hell…? Guess I won?"

The World confirms this, nodding its head at him.

Makoto's headache starts to get work. "God… this headache is horrible… Come on, World. Let's find a way out of here…" And so, Makoto and The World walk off, well The World more floats, but… you know, they exit the room. That's what he's doing. Exiting the room, and the Academy Building as a whole. Then the world, not the spirit, the actual world, starts to fade away to nothing…

Makoto wakes up. What a strange dream. It was quite fun though. But… why does his head still hurt… gah… probably just need to drink some water or something. Yeah, that's it. Makoto walks over to grab a glass of water. It didn't help. Maybe he just hit is head on something while he was asleep, and it got incorporated into the dream. Yeah, that's it.


	6. The Hour of Darkness

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait since the last upload! I got busy for a while, and didn't have time to write. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly as well, to make up for it. Thanks for understanding, and if you have any suggestions for character's decks, or if you have any questions for me, leave them in a review!**

* * *

Makoto walks to the dormitory cafeteria, carefully picking up a glass and filling it with cold water, along with taking a bar of chocolate. He sits down at one of the tables, and slowly drinks his water, even though the chocolate was finished within seconds of the wrapper being opened. The chocolate was sweet, and was one of the more expensive brands if Makoto remembered it correctly, he usually doesn't eat very much chocolate as he prefers sweet drinks to sweet-tasting snacks more often than not. He digs around in his pocket, searching for his timetable. Interesting, he has a class in about an hour. He finishes his glass of water, and returns to his room to get ready for the class. He grabs his cards, his pencil case and some paper. The blue-haired student exits the Yellow dormitory building, and walks to the classroom building.

The class was about… oh, okay. It's not about card games then? The class was actually about Ancient History, specifically that of Egypt in this lesson. Makoto listens keenly, and carefully notes down the information, in case it was on the tests later on in the year, all the while he was fighting off the temptation to go for a nap instead of doing the classwork. As it turns out, apparently the ancient Egyptians had an activity similar to Duel Monsters, except with real monsters? Interesting. Makoto especially takes note of this, assuming that the Monster-Combat would be a question on the test.

=Makoto's Academics increased=

On the way back to the dormitory, he walks past a group of students, two of them were in the year above him, if he recalled properly, and the other was in his year but was in Blue, not Yellow and the male and female in the year above Makoto appeared to have been in Blue as well. This group were talking somewhat quietly, but Makoto catches a few words about "spirits" or that was his guess on what they said, but anyway he wasn't really paying much attention to them, preferring to listen to music on his mp3 player. The group don't seem to have noticed him.

The rest of Makoto's day was spent wandering around the grounds, and at around 4 o' clock, Makoto could have sworn that he heard somebody saying "I am you…" but, when he looked around, there didn't seem to be anybody there. In fact, it seemed to have come from his deck box in his blazer pocket. "Who's there?" he asks, but Makoto received no answer. He puts the event out of his mind, assuming that he was just imagining it, or misinterpreting some sounds from someplace else nearby. Makoto starts to walk back to the Ra Yellow dormitory, where he would have his dinner. During the meal, Hamuko would walk over to Makoto and ask "Hey, what were you doing today big bro?" Makoto ignores her at first, only to answer after she starts to poke his arm in a very irritating way, until he gives up and speaks "I went for a walk. There was a lesson on Ancient History. Nothing much." His sister takes this information, and attempts to come up with a comment, asking him "Was it interesting? Did you find anything on the walk?"

Makoto sighs, and says "I thought I heard a voice, but nobody was there when I looked, on the walk." Hamuko smiles at him, and says the first thing to come to mind, "Maybe you're getting possessed by one of those card spirit thingies that I learned about today," and then laughs at the suggestion. "… Hamuko that's stupid," Makoto said in his ordinary detached tone, causing his sister to frown and start annoyingly poking him again, "Stop iit! It's not a stupid idea!" Makoto sighs again, "Alright, maybe not 'stupid', but I don't think those 'spirits' exist." Hamuko rapidly eats her food, before changing their conversation topic, "Did you hear about that rumour about the School? I heard that at midnight, if you wander around outside you'll see ghosts of students from years ago, who disappeared mysteriously." Makoto fakes a yawn, showing his disappointment that his sister actually seems to believe such an absurd and ludicrous rumour. "Well… you go find out about that, if you want. I'll probably be up till then anyway, so come and find me if you really do see a 'ghost', in the school grounds. Then show me it, and maybe then I'll believe in Duel Spirits and that sort of thing." Hamuko nods her head, "Do you want to go play some videogames or something for a while? Or are you going to be boring and go sit alone in your room all evening, again." Makoto nods his head, "It's not boring to sit alone, but alright, I could play a game with you for a while."

Hamuko jumps out of her chair, and practically drags her big brother over to where she'd managed to set up some games consoles. "So… what do you want to play? How about this one? Or this one? Oh! What about this?" Hamuko continues, picking up other games and showing them to Makoto, who decides just to interrupt her by saying "I don't care what we play, you just pick." Hamuko then puts on a platformer game, "Okay! Let's play this," handing Makoto the 2nd player controller, as she starts up the first level of the game. "It's been a while since we've played this game together, Makoto, hasn't it?"

Makoto spent the evening advancing through one of his old games with Hamuko.

_I am thou… and thou art I… Thou has re-established one of thy bonds. The blessing of the Spellcaster shines upon thee, and thou shall gain strength of heart as thy bonds continue to re-grow…_

What the hell? What was that? Makoto wonders, as he walks back to his room after the games finished. What voice was that in his head? It sounded like that voice he heard earlier in the day, on his walk. He puts it out of his mind, for now, and sits down at the desk in his dormitory room to get his homework done, and study for an hour or two.

=Makoto's Academics increased=

After his work, Makoto brings out a book called "100 Ghost Stories", which he borrowed from the Dormitory Library on the way back to his room. "People really find this stuff scary? Maybe I'm just not getting the full effect, because I'm in my well-lit dormitory room, and it's not that dark outside yet…" He puts the book down after another two hours, making a mental note to return it at the first chance that he gets. It was now about eleven o' clock, and Makoto waits up for an hour where he doesn't do very much, waiting for Hamuko to show up, scared about a 'ghost', when she probably just saw a rabbit, or somebody on a late-night walk.

At midnight, the world would start to change. Makoto looks out the window, to see the sky a dark green, the moon growing larger, and being a bright green colour. The view of the ocean he had from his dormitory room window showed that the sea now appeared to be blood-red. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Somebody was battering Makoto's door, catching him off guard as he shouts "Who's there?!" only for a familiar voice to respond "It's me, big brother. Do you know what's going on? Nobody's around, and I found what I think is a coffin in the cafeteria, when I went to grab a snack." Makoto considers this information, and answers "I have no idea. I had a dream like this yesterday, though. I think. Hamuko, do you still want to go investigate?" "Well, yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because there's coffins, and the moon is **green** of all colours."

"Come on! It'll be fun, and we won't get hurt if we stick together."

"If you insist, Hamuko."

"Let's go!" and Hamuko then grabs Makoto's arm, pulling him through to the cafeteria, after allowing him to grab his duel disk and deck just in case they needed to duel for whatever reason.

The pair make their way out of the dormitory building, as Hamuko shoves the door open, and walks out into the misty school grounds, the moon shining green in the sky above them.


	7. SEES

**Author's Note:** So this is it... two chapters in one week, I'll try my best to stick to one chapter per week from now on.

* * *

Makoto and Hamuko continue to walk around the school grounds. The green moon continues to shine above them, as the wind whistles through the seemingly abandoned school grounds, mists obscuring the vision of the pair as they look to see if anybody else was out just now… It seemed not. Makoto starts leading the way, heading over to the main school building, yet… The building seems to have changed with the world's transformation as well, turning into a large tower that almost seems to reach the moon. "Let's stay clear of that…" Makoto says, however Hamuko starts to run right at it, causing Makoto to have to run after his little sister. "Or not, apparently…" He sighs, "Hamuko, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the thing, we need to find out what it is."

"Or we could not do that, it's probably dangerous. But fine, if you get hurt it's your fault."

And so, the pair approach the structure… the doors were wide open, and led into a wide hall with a clock, and a strange device next to a wide staircase leading upwards. Hamuko runs far ahead before Makoto can say anything, forcing him to walk after her. "Hamuko, are you going to slow down…?" he asks, but doesn't receive a response. Makoto continues walking, following the sound of Hamuko's footsteps up ahead, around a corner in the labyrinth of a tower that had replaced the main Duel Academy building. "Slow down…" Makoto calls out, not able to hear Hamuko's footsteps any more. Makoto hears what seems to be an explosion up ahead, and runs to see what happened.

Hamuko was unconscious on the floor with scratches on her face that were bleedign, next to the remains of… some sort of creature. There was what looked like a green claw, and some brown fur on the ground.

Standing next to his sister, was that girl Makoto saw before, the one with the pink jumper. "The hell is going on here?" He shouts at her, and almost as if by instinct he reaches into his pocket for his deck box. "Did you hurt my sister?" Makoto points at the girl, waiting for an answer.

The jumper-wearing girl answers quickly, and seems to have been offended by the accusation, "No, I didn't hurt her! I fought off the thing that actually hurt your sister!"

"How do I know that's the truth?"

"Ask her when she wakes up again. More importantly, why are you here?"

"She dragged me here." Makoto points at Hamuko as he says this.

"Well then why did she want to come in here?"

"No clue. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm part of a group dedicated to fighting these things, we need to protect people from them. Sometimes, ordinary people, like you, suddenly find themselves able to function during this time and then they get attacked."

"Alright. So what are they then?"

"These things are malevolent Duel Spirits."

Makoto starts to laugh, "Duel Sprits? Are you for real? I'd believe in actual ghosts and monsters before something as dumb as Duel Spirits, they're like fairy stories for kids to make them feel better about all their cards being absolute crap."

The girl doesn't respond to his comment, changing the topic of conversation as she asks "May I ask who you are?"

"Makoto Yuki."

"And your dormitory?"

"Isn't it rude to ask people about themselves without introducing yourself?"

"You're not going to answer any more questions until I tell you my name, are you?"

"Probably not."

"My name is Yukari Takeba, and I'm in Blue."

"I know."

"What?"

"You're wearing your uniform underneath the jumper. I can see the blue. But since you asked so nicely earlier, I'm in Yellow."

"Now I've got to get you two out of here, this place is like a nest for the Spirits."

"Okay. If you insist."

And so, with a fair bit of trouble, Makoto and Yukari manage to bring Hamuko outside of the building and Yukari starts leading the way to what seems to be one of the separate club buildings, saying "This is where our base of operations is. We keep medical supplies and other things we might need in here."

"I don't care. Just show me where the stuff is kept, and we'll be on our way."

"No, no, I'll go get it. You just wait here, okay?" Yukari indicates a room with some couches and a coffee table, before walking away.

Makoto brings Hamuko into the room, and then sits down in a chair near the corner, waiting for Yukari to return. "Why did this have to happen…? Why couldn't this just have been a normal evening where she got scared of nothing, because of a dumb rumour she heard." Makoto looks over at the door, then back to his sister. She was starting to wake up. "Honestly… couldn't you have woken up before we had to carry you all the way outside?" Hamuko frowns, and looks at her brother. "Makoto! I was hurt, it's not my fault!"

"It's your fault for getting hurt though."

"I didn't see the thingy!"

"You don't have any idea what happened, do you?"

"No… not really…"

"Well… from what I can gather, whatever it was attacked you and then there was an explosion. Somehow you avoided the explosion despite not being awake."

"Hooray! I didn't get exploded by an explosion!"

"Honestly… Sometimes I wonder how you haven't managed to get yourself killed yet, then I remember that you bring me along to all the dangerous things no matter if I like it or not."

"Well, my wonderful big brother that you are, clearly you just don't have a sense of adventure and that's why you're not having fun right now."

"I think you mean 'Oh Makoto, why do you have the common sense not to get yourself killed?', or something like that."

"No, you just don't like fun."

"I just don't like a lot of things that you think are fun."

"Exactly! You don't like fun."

Makoto shakes his head, "That's not how this works…"

"Then how does it work?"

"I do not know."

But before their pointless argument could continue any further, Yukari returns with the first-aid box, and those two other people who Makoto saw her with earlier. The pair of Yukis would be introduced to Mitsuru and Akihiko, and get a brief explanation about what was going on. It went something like this:

At midnight each night, the world transforms as they have seen, during a time period called the "Dark Hour", which only people with a special Potential can function during, the potential to see Duel Spirits, and possibly even have a Spirit Partner. The school transforms into the tower, called "Tartarus" and…

Makoto pretends to listen for the rest of the explanation. He was actually trying not to fall asleep, feeling absolutely exhausted. The explanations would end with the fact that their group is dedicated to fighting off the Duel Spirits that want to harm the students of the Academy…

"In short," Mitsuru says, "We're S.E.E.S., the school becomes Tartarus and this is the Dark Hour. Since you're capable of walking around now, and not turning into a coffin you have the potential to join us."

"And this is important, because?" Makoto yawns as he waits for an answer.

"Because we're… running low on members. There's only three of us capable of fighting the Spirits."

"So you want us to join?"

"I'm saying we might ask you to join."

"But you still think we should?"

"Yes."

Hamuko would choose now to interrupt, asking "What's in it for us?"

"Well, this place is actually a special dormitory building that we all stay in, at least as good as Blue's, if not better."

"Oh wow! Yeah sure, I'll help out. Hey Makoto, what about you?"

Makoto takes a moment to compose his thoughts, in order to express them perfectly. "I suppose so. It doesn't particularly make a difference to me, either way."

Makoto hears that voice in his head again…

_I am thou, and thou art I…_  
_Thou hast established a new bond, the blessing attributed to the Light burns within thyself, bringing forth new power and experiences…_

What does all of this mean, Makoto wonders to himself. Who even is this voice? What's this about "blessings" and "bonds?" Oh he would have a lot of questions to ask when he finds out who it is, yes indeed.

The next few days for the brother and sister would be spent divided between schoolwork and filling out all of the necessary forms to move into the new building along with becoming official members of the "school club" that the dormitory building belonged to.

* * *

**Author's Note the second:** Hello again all! If you enjoyed, please favourite, follow and leave a review saying what your favourite part was, or any suggestions.

Makoto's Social Link chart would go as follows

Hamuko - Spellcaster: Rank 3  
S.E.E.S.- LIGHT: Rank 1


	8. Dreaming and Awake

Makoto falls onto his new bed, in the S.E.E.S. dormitory building, he still kept his status as a Ra Yellow, but he got to stay in a better building, in his opinion this was because it was much quieter than the others, but other members would say that it was because of the better food, better beds and such other things. It turns out that Hamuko was happy because it was a few minutes closer to the main building, so she could sleep in another two or three minutes in the morning without being late to class. Makoto closes his eyes, to fall asleep rather quickly. Who would have thought that it would be so tiring getting moved into this other building? As he falls asleep, he wonders if he'll have another one of those strange dreams that he's been having recently. And as soon as he fell asleep, Makoto appears to wake up…

Makoto wakes up in a purple-blue room, sitting in a chair of which the back resembles a lyre. Of bloody course, he's in that… "Velvet Room", wasn't it called? Makoto looks across the desk, and says "Hello" to Igor, who was here when he got in this time. "What is it that you want this time?" Makoto really doesn't want to deal with this right now, he just wants to sleep. "Are you going to say something about some mysterious "destiny" or some crap? Let me go back to ordinary sleep…"

"Mr. Yuki, I'm afraid I can't let you sleep normally just for now. After all, I haven't gotten the chance to introduce my assistant, Elizabeth."

Makoto looks at Elizabeth, "Good evening," he says before attempting to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

"Mr. Yuki, you can't fall asleep in here without Master Igor's permission."

Makoto sighs, and opens his eyes again. "How does that even make sense? Stupid otherworldly realm not letting me sleep. I'm tired god damn it."

"As I was saying to you, Mr. Makoto Yuki, the contract that you have signed for me allows you free access to this room, and the assistance that we here can provide. However, you'll be requiring a way into the room on your own." Igor holds out his hand, and a purple key appears in the man? Person? All-powerful being? Whatever he is, it appeared in his hand, and Igor offers it to Makoto.

"Thank you, I suppose. I'm assuming that even if I don't take the key, it's just going to appear in the real world with me again somehow anyway," his observation would probably be correct, so he takes the key to save himself the trouble of having to look for the key in the morning. If they'd let him actually go to sleep.

"Alright, so why do you keep invading my dreams? I was having a really good one about being a wi- wait no never mind it doesn't matter what it was about."

"Mr. Yuki, I believe that a great… trial will come across you soon, as you continue to climb the channel, and fight the Duel Spirits with your new friends."

"They aren't my friends."

"Perhaps 'Allies' then, Mr. Yuki."

"If you insist."

"Now, Mr. Yuki, I believe that this is time for you to go…"

Makoto wakes up, in his dormitory room. Of course, it's the Dark Hour when he woke up, isn't it? He hears a voice in his room, saying "Hello again."  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me." Makoto looks towards the source of the voice. Oh, it's the kid from a few weeks ago. "Oh, you're the one who got me to sign the contract thing right? I've barely been able to sleep normally since, what with those guys going into my dreams."  
"I had to tell you, in a few days something big will be coming. I'm not sure how I know, but I just do."  
"May I ask your name?"  
"Oh, umm… I don't really remember…"  
"Can you just let me sleep then?"  
The voice interrupts Makoto's thoughts once more…

_I am thou… thou art I… thou hast established a new bond. The Power known as that of the Zombie grows within thyself, granting thee strength._

"Please… I'm really tired, just go."  
The child looks a little hurt, but walks to the door and disappears into thin air.  
Makoto falls asleep. Luckily for him, these dreams were perfectly ordinary, and didn't get interrupted by these dream messages that they seemed to keep insisting upon giving him.

The next morning, Makoto wakes up. He walks to go get some breakfast, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and makes himself some toast. It seems that he woke up early; nobody else seems to be awake yet. Makoto coats his toast in perhaps a little too much chocolate spread, and leaves it to melt a little on the hot toast before he starts to eat it.  
He sits in front of the dormitory television, and since nobody was around he decides to use the TV to watch his favourite show, but he would never tell anybody that he actually liked it. It was a simple sort of thing, a mostly ordinary magical girl style kind of show.

Unfortunately, a few minutes into the episode, Makoto hears somebody walking into the room and quickly turns it off. Oh. Of course, Hamuko. "Hey! What are you doing up so early Makoto, it's Sunday!"  
"I was watching TV, alone."  
"Well! How about instead of that, we go find people to duel! How does that sound?"  
"No."  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
And so, despite Makoto's repeated protests, Hamuko drags him to one of the Academy duel arenas against his will and signs him up for a little tournament that was being set up there, just for fun.


	9. Duelling with Determination Pt 1

Makoto sits in a chair, looking through his cards while he waits for somebody to call him over for a duel in the tournament. As he searches through the deck, he smiles silently to himself. If someone else were to look over at him, they might sense an aura of confidence surrounding him, as if Makoto knows that he has a better deck than anyone else here. This wasn't strictly true, but his skills were likely enough to make up for a deck of equal power, consistency and versatility. Makoto spends a few minutes planning possible strategies, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by an announcement…

"Kenji Tomochika and Makoto Yuki to the Duel Field."

Makoto stands up, and slowly walks down from the stands to the Duel Field, shuffling his Main Deck as he goes. His opponent, Kenji, was a young man of around the same age as Makoto, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing the Ra Yellow blazer, and shoves his cards into the Duel Disk.

"Alright! Let's do this! I'll go first," he shouts as he draws his starting hand. Makoto nods his head and draws 5 cards of his own.

Duel: Start!

Makoto: 4000 LP

Kenji: 4000 LP

"Okay, so I'll start off by playing Gemini Elf, in Attack Position. Then I put two cards face down. After that, I'll let you take your turn."

ATK: 1900

Makoto draws an extra card from his deck, and takes a look.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, 'Book of Personality.' What this does, is that once per turn, as long as I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a 'Personality' monster from my Hand or Graveyard. So I use the effect to summon 'Personality Incarnate – Asparas.' And when I play this monster onto the field, I can activate its effect, letting me add a 'Personality' card from my deck to my hand." Makoto smiles, and declares the card "I choose 'Personality Combination: Cadenza.' A Spell Card."

Asparas ATK: 1200

Kenji decides to interrupt Makoto's turn, to point out "But your monster hasn't got as many Attack Points as mine. Are you sure you want to play it?"

"Oh, I have a plan, Tomochika. Don't worry about me. So now, I use my normal summon to summon Personality Incarnate – Orpheus, and equip him with Enchanted Lyre, boosting his Attack by 500."

Orpheus ATK: 1500 - 2000

"And I'll play one card face down. Now, Orpheus… attacks your Elf."

As the mechanical musician rushes forwards to strike with his lyre, one of Kenji's face down cards reveals itself, as he declares that "I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is negated, and you take damage equal to your monster's Attack Points."

Makoto shouts out, from the attack being redirected to him

Makoto LP: 4000 - 2000

"Then I activate my Quick-Play Spell, the 'Personality Combination: Cadenza' that I added to my hand. This increases my Life Points by 2000, and it allows me to attack an additional time with one of my monsters this turn, however I can't activate it without having both Orpheus and Asparas on the field. Lucky for me that I have both, isn't it."

Makoto LP: 2000 - 4000

"Orpheus attacks again!"

This time, there was no interference towards the musician's strike, it hits the pair of elves with its lyre, destroying them and dealing 100 damage to Kenji.

Kenji LP: 4000 - 3900

"Now Asparas! Attack Directly!"

From this attack, Kenji takes the full additional 1200 points of Attack in battle damage, right to his Life Points.

Kenji LP: 3900 - 2700.

"Now I'll… actually, I think that I'm going to end my turn."

"Draw!" Kenji shouts, as he draws the top card of his Deck. "How helpful! By discarding a card from my hand, I Special Summon The Tricky, a Level 5 Monster."

ATK: 2000

Makoto raises his hand. "Why does the level matter. It's not strong enough to destroy Orpheus without killing itself. Unless…"

"That's right! I'm not going to keep The Tricky on my side of the field. I'll be using him as a material for an Extra Deck Monster Card."

"Hurry up and get it over with, then."

"Alright! I'll use my Normal Summon to play my Level 2 Tuner Monster, Night's End Sorcerer onto the Field."

"Hurry up and summon your monster, so that I can kill it and get this duel over with."

"You won't be able to get rid of this monster so easily! Synchro Summon, Level 2 plus Level 5 creates the Level 7 Synchro Card, Arcanite Magician! When this is summoned, it gets 2 Spell Counters, and gains 1000 Attack for Each!"

ATK: 400-2400

=== To be continued ===

Author's Note: I'm really really sorry about taking so long to release this chapter, I had it finished and lost motivation to write any more, leading me to forget to upload this one. But I'm trying to get back into it, sorry for the nearly half a year of waiting time.


	10. Duelling with Determination Pt 2

Author's Note: To make up for the fact that you went six months without a new chapter, have a double chapter day!

Again, I'm so sorry about this. I'll try my best not to go too long without any new chapters from now on.

=== Now being continued ===

Makoto stares down the Arcanite Magician facing him, looking towards Kenji.

"Interesting Monster Card. This one can remove a Spell Counter to destroy one of my cards, correct?"

His opponent nods his head, a small smile on his face. "That's right, Makoto! But I'm not going to do that just yet. Now, Arcanite Magician attack! Target Orpheus!"

The attack would damage Makoto, but his monster was not destroyed. Placing the Equip Spell in the graveyard, he would explain his move. "I activate Enchanted Lyre's secondary effect, if Orpheus would be destroyed, I can instead destroy the equip spell!"

Makoto LP: 4000 - 3600

Orpheus ATK: 2000 - 1500

"Ah wow! That's a pretty neat move, but it won't help you properly, Makoto! But then after that, I'll just end my turn."

Makoto draws from his deck as he looks over at his field.

Orpheus and Asparas in his monster zones, with Book of Personality in his Spell and Trap zones, alongside one face-down, his Trap card 'Personality Skill – Makarakarn."

He smiles as he sees his new card. The spell card 'Pentagon Spread' which he thought back about. It was useful during his entrance duel, allowing him to summon Thanatos easily, and take his opponent down in one turn's worth of attacks. Would he use this again, or should he save it for later. He goes to place it into the spell and trap slot on his Duel Disk, hesitating at first, before placing it in. "I activate my spell card! Pentagon Spread! This card allows me to fusion summon by sending five specifically-named materials from the deck to the graveyard!" Makoto pauses, allowing a moment to see Kenji's shocked reaction.

"This is the card you used in the entrance duel, isn't it? You're going to summon that Thanatos monster, right?"

Makoto nods his head. "By sending the Personality Incarnate monsters 'Alice', 'Pale Rider', 'Loa', 'Samael', and 'Mot' from my deck to the graveyard, I can fusion summon my deck's ace monster! Personality Incarnate – Thanatos!"

Thanatos: ATK – 2500

"And Thanatos has an effect when he's summoned! He gains four Skill Counters! And I'll activate his quick-play effect! By removing two of his counters, I can destroy a monster card on the field. Say goodbye to your Arcanite Magician, Tomochika!"

Kenji smiles a little. "Goodbye, Magician. But man! Seeing that card is still awesome, even if I'm on the receiving end of it's special effects!"

Makoto nods his head. "Thank you, Tomochika. Now Thanatos, attack him directly!"

The god of death rushes towards the other duellist, striking at him with its weaponry.

Kenji LP: 2700 - 200

Kenji breathes heavily, the semi-solid hologram having taken a bit out of him. Makoto closes his eyes, and takes a calming breath. "Orpheus, attack directly and finish the duel."

Nodding his head back at the blue-haired Ra Yellow student, the mechanical poet would run forwards, smacking Kenji on the top of his head using the lyre.

Kenji would start to laugh, as his life points deplete to a grand total of zero. "Man! That was a great duel, Makoto! Well done for getting into round two of the tournament."

Makoto would nod his head, shaking hands with his opponent and would return to the stands, watching as his little sister heads out towards the duel field that was being used for the tournament. He smiles a little, seeing her win surprisingly quickly with her deck that he keeps trying to persuade her is not very good, and needs to be improved upon. Yet she insists on continuing to use those 'Magician Girl' cards that she loves.

Makoto was about to step forwards, having been called up for his second duel in the tournament, only to be interrupted by another student running into the duel arena and shouting out "WE'LL HAVE TO CONTINUE ANOTHER DAY! They figured out that we were using the room without booking it first, we've gotta leave!"

Makoto sighs, picks up his cards, and leaves the duel arena with Hamuko. On the way back, she would smile at him and ask her brother a question.

"So did you have fun?"

Makoto nods his head silently.

"Are you going to say anything else about it?"

Makoto shakes his head, saying "No" as he does.

For the rest of the walk back to the dormitory, Makoto put his earphones in and listened to some of his favourite songs on the way back. As he walks in, Makoto would wave hello to the others that were there and grab a bottle of orange juice from the group's fridge. He takes a seat, and sips the drink as he thinks back on his recent duels. "Say… Hamuko." He says to her, as she sat down in a chair near his. "Are you ever going to change your cards for better ones, like I keep suggesting you do?"

She smiles at him, shaking her head. "Nope! I'm not going to change them until I find some other cards that I'd prefer to use."

"So, everything as usual then?"

"Yep! That's just right, I'm going to continue on like I usually do. And I bet you're waiting for some time alone so you can watch that tv show on catch-up, you know, the one about magical-"

Interrupting Hamuko as she starts to mention the magical girl show, Makoto looks away. "No! How did you know that I like that?"

"Oh, you know… you do have a lot of the comic series of it in your bedroom?"

"oh. Wait, have you been going through my things?"

"No, I just noticed it when I last came to visit you there. Plus, we used to watch this kind of thing together as kids. I know that you still like it, there's nothing about that to be ashamed of."

"Alright, alright… but I really just don't like talking about it. This is just something I like to enjoy on my own now, free of people's potential judgement. Please don't tell anyone, it kind of goes against my… I don't know, image, I guess?"

"Alright, big bro. I won't tell anyone about it, if you really don't want people to know about how much you love that show."

"Thanks."

Makoto has a strange feeling, like his connection with his sister has grown somewhat. Maybe they'll grow significantly closer soon…


End file.
